iCan't Pretend
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: Freddie needs help getting out of a date that his mother is forcing him to go on with Mandy, ICarly's Biggest Fan .


**Author's Note: Hey guys ! I was going through my computer and found this old ICarly one shot.**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ ****iCAN'T ****¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ PRETEND ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

"PLEASE HELP ME! "Freddie shouted, scared , as he came running into Carly's apartment and slammed the door shut .

"What's wrong with you Freddork did you see yourself in the mirror?" Sam taunted while eating pancakes and watching Girly Cow with Carly on the sofa.

"I'm ignoring that and why are you eating pancakes at 8 o'clock at night ?" Freddie asked watching the blond stuff her face while trying to talk at the same time.

" I uve poohaches ." Sam try to say with pancake pieces flying out her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sam ". Carly told her." She's eating pancakes because it's her favorite food next to ham ". She answered Freddie for Sam who was licking the syrup off the plate.

Sam nodded putting the plate on the coffee table and then licked her sticky fingers .

"You look freaked out , So what's up Freddie?" Carly inquired, concern .

"I am freaking out " Freddie stated sitting between the two girls.

"Well spill it out Fredweird" Sam said going to the kitchen for some ham .

"Hey you guys!" Carly's big brother greeted them, walking into the room ." Look at my new cool socks that Socko gave me " Spencer gestured as the flashing neon socks.

"Cool socks" Sam affirmed sitting back down with a packet of ham in her hands .

"Thanks, I know their awesome I got them in neon blue , purple and green . OH and look at the ones that I'm wearing , they glow in the dark " Spencer uttered running to the light switch and then turning the lights off.

The socks flashed red and green polka dot lights. " isn't that cool or what!" Spencer's jolly voice ranged out into the dark room.

"Yeah, that's really cool Spencer , now can you turn the lights back on ?" Carly said not seeing anything but her brothers socks glowing in the dark.

"OK... I'm going to my room with my new cool socks " Spencer stated flicking the switch back on and leaving his sister and her two friends .

Once the lights were back on and her brother gone Carly turned to look at Freddie again. "What were you saying Freddie?" she questioned giving him her full attention.

"I'm... I'm freaking out here" Freddie stated beginning to panic.

"Are you going to tell us why your freaking out or are you just gonna keep on saying I'm freaking out" Sam sarcastically said starting to get annoyed.

"OK, OK my mom , she's... she's making going on a date with Mandy tonight, please help me!" he pleaded.

"What?" Carly asked shocked as her jaw dropped.

"Mandy as in Amanda Valdez!" Sam laughing out loud.

"Yes!" Freddie glared at the blond girl.

" Isn't she a year or 2 younger then us ?" the brunette asked confuse.

"Yes!" he sighed again .

"How does your mom know Mandy?" Carly asked curiously.

" Her aunt and my mom went to high school together " Freddie answered taking in a deep breath to calm down .

"OK , but why do you have to go on a date with her? " Sam claimed still laughing .

"Stop laughing it's not funny!" Freddie snarled, throwing a pillow at Sam who was sitting to his right.

"Touche " Sam smirked throwing the pillow back at Freddie's face .

"My mom said I should be happy. That another girl will go on a date with me " . He exclaimed. " She's making me take her out because my mom and Mandy's aunt want to have fun night , TONIGHT !"

" What does fun night mean for your mom anyways ?" Carly asked raising a brow .

" Puzzles and sewing" Sam whispered and began to snicker at her own joke .

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie yelled .

"OK you two stop fighting , we need a plan" Carly said as her brain thought up of a way to help her friend.

"Well, you could always say you play for the other team " Sam suggested with a wolfish smirk .

" I'm not gay Sam" Freddie snapped annoyed with her.

"You could of fooled me" The blond muttered getting two pillows thrown at her .

"Shut up Sam!" Carly and Freddie said annoyed.

" OK, OK I was just joking " said Sam shutting up.

" Any ideas?" Carly asked after a good minute.

"I got it" Freddie blurted out sitting up straighter . " Carly you can pretend to be my girlfriend for tonight or every night of every day of every hour ". He said in a hopeful tone .

"Keep dreaming dork" Sam murmured throwing the two pillows back at the boy .

"No Freddie and I don't think Griffin would like that" Carly said rolling her brown eyes .

"OK, I can't believe I'm going to ask but Sam ...". Freddie started to say, but Sam cut him off.

"No! I'm not going to pretend to be your girlfriend nub" Sam said watching another rerun of Girly Cow start.

"Please, please, please Sam " Freddie begged getting on his knees.

"No" She answered slowly.

"Ooh come on Sam you owe me " Freddie said smirking as he got up .

"Owe you for what?" Sam asked looking up at Freddie.

"Remember when I helped you with Missy" Freddie exclaimed knowing he had her there .

"No... no... I don't know what your talking about Freddork" Sam said lying, remembering about Missy Robinson, Carly's ex best friend .

"Sam you do owe him" Carly claimed texting Griffin.

"Mmmmmm " Sam groaned. " OK... fine... I'll help".

"Thank you ,thank you, thank you " Freddie said hugging her.

"If you don't let go of me , you will never have a date ever again because your mother with never find your body " Sam growled threatening him.

Freddie let go of Sam like he was burned and took a few steps back in fear of the short blond girl before him .

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Ms. Benson yelled knocking on Carly's apartment door.

"She's here, help!" Freddie yelled , scared and went to go hide behind the couch .

"Ok don't panic, Freddie sit" Carly demanded in her very bossy voice.

"Sitting" Freddie obeyed Carly and took his previous seat on the sofa.

"Sam sit on Freddie's lap " Carly commanded .

"What! , I'm not sitting on that dorks lap " Sam shouted outraged looking at Freddie .

"Do it! " Carly snapped glaring at Sam, daring her to protest .

"Doing it" Sam snarled sitting on Freddie's lap.

" Freddie put your arms around Sam " Carly said watching her two best friends doing what she requested.

"FREDDIE OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ms. Benson shouted knocking on the door once again.

"Now what " Freddie and Sam said at once .

"Kiss " Carly replied walking to the door.

"What!" They both shouted in union .

"Sssshhhh... you two , you want Freddie's mom to believe you guys right " . Carly exclaimed with her hand on the door handle ." Plus you guys kissed before, what's the problem with it now ".

"Well... well... " Freddie stuttered as a blush creeped onto his cheeks .

"Let's get this over with " Sam muttered interrupting , a very scarlet Freddie.

"Your OK with us kissing again ? " He asked nervously looking at Sam.

" We done it once we can do it again " Sam stated ready to be over and done with this .

"FREDDIE" Ms. Benson hollered storming into the Shay's apartment, once Carly opened the door.

Sam grabbed Freddie's neck so fast and kissed him hard . Freddie was in so much shock that it took him a good long second to react to the kiss.  
Ms. Benson stopped on the spot watching her only son and Samantha Puckett kissing.

'I can't believe I'm kissing this nub again' Sam thought feeling Freddie kiss her back .

'Wow Sam kissed me again, she's gotten better ' Freddie thought unconsciously tightening his hold on her .

Getting lost into the kiss Sam bit Freddie's bottom lip. Making Freddie open his mouth while she ran her hands through his dark brown hair. Both of them started moaning in pleasure . Battling for domination with their tongues .

Carly pretend to act shocked , while Ms. Benson watched not knowing what to do.

"OOOHHH MY GOD!" Spencer shouted walking in on Freddie and Sam kissing .

Carly and Ms. Benson both run and tackled Spencer to the floor making him shut up ,"Ouch! that hurt." Spencer said getting the wind knocked out of him.

" Shut up Spencer" Carly hissed.

After getting tackled, Spencer stood off the floor with his sister and Freddie's mom. While pointing towards Freddie and Sam still kissing with a shock look on his face mutely saying " their kissing ". Ms. Benson and Carly just nodded to him. After a good second of staring at the two kissing, Carly dragged Ms. Benson and Spencer out the apartment giving Sam and Freddie some privacy.

5 Minutes Later...

"I think we should stop " Sam said breathing hard .

"Yeah... No" Freddie stated kissing her again.

"Hey you guys! It's me , Mandy your biggest fan ". The Psycho fan girl shouted from outside the door .

"Ugh! It's her " Freddie groaned breaking their kiss .

"I made a new duck mask " Mandy exclaimed , "quack, quack, quack!"

"Just ignore her " Sam said grabbing his attention.

"Whatever you say Mama" Freddie murmured kissing her neck.

"Mama gets , what Mama wants!" Sam stated kissing Freddie over and over again.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE OR SAM WILL BEAT YOU UP!**


End file.
